Rare Blade's Heart-To-Heart
by Miu-ChiChan
Summary: Random Heart-To-Heart like conversations I wrote out of boredom. Focused on various Rare Blades and my own twist on them all (May (no, will) contain OC Drivers for them 'cuz why not? May contain OC Blades as well. So not a fan of it? Then proceed with caution or stay away!)
1. Seafood Enthusiast

So... Hello! This is a more.. .Random work. Similar to the SUpports of Kliff, excpet I publish self written Heart-To-Hearts of any rare blade involved I like:

WARNING! May contain Driver OCs for the blades and Blade OCs! Proceed with caution!

Soo... Quick overview of the character used here and will be seen more often: Etsu

 _Etsu  
Etsu is the queen of a kingdom named Aegon and driver of Dagas. She is quiet the unusual nature for a queen-More cheerful, careless and enjoys the simple things as well as loving adventure to some extent. She is strangely very fond of her blade, to the point she seems to have some sort of interest in him and actually enjoys his company._

* * *

"Oh would you look at that! This market is having a sale! Let's go Dag!" Etsu exclaims cheerfully as she realizes when reaching a market nearby a harbour. Her blade only sighs at this exclamation.  
"A queen, bothering with sales just like that" he commented. "You should have more important matters in mind."  
"Oh look, they even have Armalocaris Saultè on sale!"  
"Well... I suppose we can take a look."

"Wow... I have never seen that much Seafood at once" The female says as she looks around.  
"Why so suprised? This market is nearby the sea itself" Then Dagas gaze goes to the goods. "And I have to admit, I'm stunned with this high quality. They must have a very good eye on sea's goods."  
"High quality? I just see seafood."  
"Seafood is not just seafood woman! There are many factors deciding which makes it the best of the best. You can see if its flavour is excellent before having even a bite!"  
Etsu looks at her male blade quiet suprised. She did not expect that to happen when she woke up.  
"Fresh from here is obviously the best you can go with so all goods obviously have at least decent quality. Yet that is not all-The more powerful the color, the tastier it is. Size plays no factor. Even a small crab can be delicious."  
"D... Dagas..."  
"If it is needed to use a fish its scent can always-"  
"DAGAS!" Etsu yells at him, snapping him out of it.  
"You dare to interrupt your king!?" He only says yet she continues:"Well... I get it Dag. No need to explain further."  
"Oh that was just basic knowledge. There is more to-"  
"Maybe some other time. I knew you love Armalocaris Saultè but I never thought you'd be an expert when it comes to seafood."  
"Are you kidding me!? Of course I am! A royal like me shall only pick the best of the best after all! Especially when it comes to Seafood!"  
"You must really like any kind of seafood then."  
"T... That" he starts to shutter slightly, but then turns away from his driver. "That has nothing to do with it! Now go and buy something already, I remember being promised Armalocaris Saultè!"  
"Yes, yes~"


	2. Two Birdbrains

_Evening  
Evening is a naive girl, so naive it makes her stupid in all honesty, almost on Finch's level if not as bad. She wears and eyepatch due to her sickness on her left eye yet she gets in quiet some trouble because of it... Yet does not realize. She is the driver of Finch and KOS-MOS._

* * *

"Hey Everin, look!" Finch exclaims loudly as she runs over to a blue haired female with an eyepatch while holding onto something. This female turns around and sighs:"Finch, I told you that my name is Evening!"  
"Is it? I must have forgotten!" The green feathered bird apologizes. "Anyway, look at this!"  
"What is it?" Evening looks down at Finch's crawls while she was holding a book in her hand. "Huh? That looks odd."  
"Right!? This must be a new thing!"  
"A new thing? Can I take a look?"  
"Sure! Just don't break it!"  
And just like that Evening takes the book in her hands and opens it. She seems to look at the inside but soon closes it, looking stunned.  
"And!? What do you think!? Pretty awesome, right!?" Finch asks her driver. This one nods. "Yes! It is! We should show this KOS-MOS!" Evening suggests. But as soon as KOS-MOS' name fell Finch starts to look confused.  
"KOS-MOS? Who is that?"  
"Our friend Finch!"  
"Friend? I don't recall!"  
"Anyway, let's head to her already!"  
"For what?"  
"You forgot again?"  
"Forgot what?"  
The blue haired sighs. "Oh never mind. I wonder what you can do with it though."  
"Maybe throw it?" The bird suggests. "Or eat it! Or both!"  
"Eat it? … Wait, is this food!?"  
"No Master, it is not" someone from behind interrupts the conversation. Both turn around, it is KOS-MOS.  
"Ah, hello Cockroach!" The green feathered greets the other female blade cheerfully.  
"Cockroach?" KOS-MOS questions. "You must have an error in your system."  
"In my what? Are you alright Colloseum?"  
"I repeat again, my name is-"  
"KOS-MOS! Good timing! I need to know something!" Evening quickly interrupts her blades before it is about to get worse. "You seem to know what that is, right!?" And she holds up the book.  
KOS-MOS nods. "Of course Master. It is a book."  
"A book!? They still exist!?" Evening shouts out surprised.  
"Yes Master, they do. They are not a legend, as you once put it."  
"Woha! I never imagined! But… Why is it so complicated?"  
"What you refer to as 'things' are words Master."  
"Oh, those things you read!" The blue haired suddenly realized. "Too bad I can't."  
"You can't read Master?" KOS-MOS asks, sounding in her emotionless tone like always.  
Evening shakes her head. "No, not words at least. I can read numbers though."  
"I make sure to save this new found knowledge into my system."  
"Hey Crocodile! I have a question!" Finch suddenly speaks up again. The other blade turns to her. "What do you need to know?"  
"When is dinner ready?"  
A moment of silence between all three of them.  
"Who is Dinner?" Evening asks out of the blue, as if she forgot now as well. "Good question Avery!" her first blade agrees while turning to KOS-MOS. "Are you Dinner?"  
"I cannot answer that" the other blade only answers.


	3. Nice Monster

This Heart-To -Heart is focused on Zenobia and Wulfirc yet there is still someone else appearing you might need to know a tiny bit about

 _Uneron_  
 _Uneron is a Flesh Eater who summoned a blade on her side. Once a feared blade she now seeks information on her past life to make up for her misstakes and not be feared by others again._

* * *

"Hey Wulfric, up for some sparring!?" Zenobia shouts over to a fellow blade which looks more like a monster to be honest. This one spots Zenobia and answers:"Another fight?"  
"Yeah! You can pull up some fighting muscles! C'mon, you are a good opponent to tackle!"  
"But if I do then-"  
"Don't be such a chicken! C'mon and fight me like a real monster!"  
"A… Monster?" Wulfric let's out before growling really loudly:"NO! I CANNOT!" And getting the people's attention out of nowhere. Each of them gasped while turning to them and soon starts to run away in fear. The monster blade realizes. "I did it again didn't I?"  
The battle hungry blade nods. "But see it as a good thing! Now we can spar with no one interrupting!" she exclaims in her own happy tone.  
"I would scare more people if I did."  
"No blade-to-blade match? Seriously!? You are impossible! No one is watching! C'mon!"  
"But-"  
"What is going on here?" a pink haired girl asks. In her hands were a handful supplies. Both turn to her right away.  
"Ah, Uneron! Good timing! Tell your blade to not be a chicken!" Zenobia says in an almost commanding tone. "I just want a good match once in a while!"  
"A match? Not if people are around Zenobia! You'd just scare them off!" Uneron says with a scolding voice.  
"They are more scared of your blade than they are of me! And let's NOT talk about you around! I bet a merchant dropped these supplies when seeing you!"  
"That-"  
"Face it you two, as nice as you try to be you will never be well received. In fact, you should abuse this to get more fights! I would for sure!"  
Uneron stutters a little, not knowing what to say. So Wulfric who kept quiet the short time yet then speaks up again:"Well… It worked with all of you. You are not scared of us anymore."  
"Yeah, there are a bunch of weirdos in our party and two literal bird brains! 'course they wouldn't be scared!" Zenobia laughs. "Also, Zeta and I are afraid of nothing! As long as it is a great challenge, we're up for anything!"  
"Uhm…" Uneron is only able to bring out. "Maybe she is right. It was just lu-"  
"No, it wasn't. If we can convince so many people at once I'm sure we can convince more by showing that we are nice people and not monsters" the monsterous blade tells her which makes the Flesh Eater think.  
"You do make a point."  
"Well, suit yourselves. Anyway, can we spar now!? If you are so nice Wulfric you would do me that favour!"  
"Well… I guess I have no other choice have I? Alright then, have your sparring match."


	4. Our Drivers

_Seth_  
 _Seth is a polite young man and traveler who wants to study blades and how they function to understand them better to be as good of a driver as his father ones was. He tries to be polite and kind to anyone he encounters while at the same time he actually lacks of self confidence despite being quiet gifted. He is accompanied by his blade Kora who is quiet attached to him... Like a few others are._

* * *

"Floren, what are you doing here?" Seth asks as he spots the blade behind a tree. The other male turns around, first gasping scared yet then a sigh of relieve escapes his lips as he sees Seth and his blade, Kora.  
"Thank goodness it is just you two" he adds.  
"Us two? What happened Floren? Care to explain?" Kora asks right away without thinking twice. "Is it your stupid driver again? Did she try to hurt you? Shall Sethy and I teach her a lesson with my knuckle fists?"  
"What!? No! Cassie did not do anything to me! This time at least."  
"Oh really? Too bad, I would've loved to give her pretty face a lesson here and there."  
"Kora please. I know you do not like Cassie but violence will only make it worse for you and for Floren" Seth reminds his blade.  
"Sorry Seth but I really, REALLY hate her!" Kora complains. "Nothing makes me change my mind about her! She is a person who has to be hated!"  
"Please, don't speak of her like that!" Floren suddenly interrupts.  
"Oh don't tell me you try to defend her now! You should hate her too you know!"  
"Hate her? Why?"  
"Are you kidding me!? It's obvious why you should! Was she ever kind to you!?"  
The male blade has no idea how to reply to the statement of the other blade.  
"See!? All she does is treating you badly! In fact, she does it to everyone! She is noisy, rude and tortures everyone in her sight! She annoys me so much she even zips my girl power by just by having to see her every day!"  
"Even so… I can't get over myself to hate her" he suddenly says. "Sure, she is cruel but I run from her because I am scared of her. Not because I hate her Kora!"  
"Where is the difference?" The electric blade asks. She does not understand this logic at all.  
"Of course I would prefer a driver like a Seth. Your driver is kind, tolerant and treats everyone with respect. He even respects nature!" The other healing blade confesses. "Seth is a really sweet guy!"  
Seth can't help but feel a little flustered by it. So much he even blushes from this compliment. "Wow, thank you Floren" he only says. "I am not worthy of this praise though."  
"Of course you are!" the other male answers with a smile. Kora only nods, agreeing with Floren's words. "Right!? Seth is such a cutie pie!" she agrees happily.  
"Even so, I wouldn't think of overdriving myself to Seth unless Cassie would want it that way" the male blade begins again. "She is scary most of the time, yes, but I think that is because she is lonely most of the time and is unsure how to show it. If I left her she would be all alone again and I don't want to see her sad."  
"Now you are just talking nonsense!" the female interrupts. "What makes you think that in the first place!?"  
"Well… I just thought because-" but there Floren stops.  
"Because of what? C'mon, tell me!"  
"Never mind, I doubt you will understand" he sighs in the end.  
"What!? Not even a hint on things!? Please!" Yet Floren turns away from them, walking away. "Heeeey! Don't go! Hey!"  
Seth sighs:"Let him be Kora. He might just want to think about this now alone."


	5. Birds and Kings

"Can one answer me why I have to sit around with this feathered beast!?" Dagas asks quiet annoyed sounding. No one is unaware how Finch can be-Utterly stupid. And she shows it right away, as if she did not hear him.  
"Hey, hey Dack! I have a question!" she speaks up, waving with her crawls.  
"What!?" he replies, sounding already annoyed.  
"When is dinner ready?"  
He slams a hand on the table "That's the tenth time you asked me this trivial question!"  
"Have I?" She thought for a bit "Seems like it slipped my mind. Sorry Daras."  
"Why am I even trying?" he sighs. "You are a stupid, feathered being. All I need to be aware off."  
"Yeah, I hate them too!" Finch replies. "Oh, that reminds me. I wanted to ask you something."  
"If it is about dinner a-"  
"What is a king?"  
Suddenly Dagas turns to Finch. "You don't know what a king is?"  
"Is it some kind of plant?" the bird blade asks, making the self proclaimed king just shake his head.  
"Far from that. A king is a monarch, a ruler of a nation. The highest authority in his country and-"  
"Could you repeat that so I can understand? Because I totally have no idea what you are talking about" she interrupts him, looking more confused than before.  
"Okay, let's make this simpler so an idiot like you can understand" And so he stands up, standing in a position he likes to call the "Kingly-Stance"  
"Take me for example! I am a king!"  
"But I thought you are Datas" the bird blade only brought out. Dagas has no reply to this statement. It just proves one thing to him so he sits down and says:"You will never understand, so I give up. You are even less bearable than my driver."  
"Daras! When is dinner ready!?"  
"Would you stop it!?"


	6. Filthy Creatures

Heh, again my favourite rare blade. This is... The third I think? Oh well. Dagas is just too much fun to work with honestly.

Oh, also... A new face yet again!

 _Itsu_  
 _Itsu is the driver of Electra. She is the youngest triplet out of Aegon's royal family. Unlike her sisters Etsu and Atsu her speech is mostly inappropiate and she is very direct and hot headed. Yet at the same time this causes her to get into more trouble than necessary. While showing a little despies for her sisters on the outside since both of them dote Itsu around she in truth admires them and works hard on being as successful as them._

* * *

"W… W… Wha…. WHAT IS THAT!?" Dagas shouts loudly as he looks at the balcony. What he spots there was beneath words-Something ladybug like is sitting on the balcony, peacefully resting.  
The blade takes a few steps backwards. This thing… This thing dares to show up!? Out of all creatures!?  
"You brute! Taking over another's possession!" he screams at the insect. Yet this one still doesn't move.  
"Do you have any idea who you are talking to!?"  
Still no move from the insect.  
"Alright then. I tried negotiating. Now I have… have…" But there he loses his words. Just the mere thought of touching this beast is too much to take in. But what else is he supposed to do?  
"Hey! HEEEY! Dagass!" someone yells from behind. The blade startles and turns around. To his fortune it is not his driver for once. It is Itsu, to his surprise.  
"For once I am glad to see you around!" Dagas exclaims in a voice full of fear. Itsu looks confused at him. "Something's up isn't it?"  
The blade nods.  
The pink haired female sighs. "What is it?"  
He points at the insect. While this she tilts her head to it… And couldn't help but burst out laughing.  
"What is so funny!?" Dag asks furious. "Y.. .You… You are afraid of a simple bug!?" the driver answers laughing. "Oh my god! This is ridiculous!"  
"Are you mocking me!?"  
"What!? It's true!"  
"Why you little-"  
Soon Itsu stops laughing though. "Alright, alright. Calm down. I was just having a little laugh here. Yet you… Fearing bugs? You weren't afraid in front of Solun. Heck, you even mocked him openly! Yet a bug unsettles you!?"  
No reply.  
"Dagass?"  
"J… Just get rid of this monster already will you!? I do not wish to face it any longer!"  
"Alright, alright. If it makes you stop acting like a little child I will get rid of it for you."


End file.
